Czekoladowe
by June013
Summary: Slashowe, mało ambitne, osadzone gdzieś w trakcie "Więźnia Azkabanu" - mnóstwo spoilerów. A tak ogółem - chrzanić logikę w imię slashu, angstu i fluffu! :3


Pomimo tego, że po wywarze Snape'a czuł się znacznie lepiej, Lupin postanowił wcześniej wrócić do swojego gabinetu. Opuścił Wielką Salę zaraz po tym, jak na stole pojawił się deser. Przedtem jednak zdążył zachachmęcić dwa kawałki czekoladowego ciasta – tej drobnej przyjemności nie mógł sobie odmówić.

Z westchnieniem usiadł za biurkiem. Ostrożnie zajrzał do pustego kubka po herbacie, który stał tam co najmniej od ostatniej wizyty Harry'ego. Jako że nic z niego nie wyskoczyło, odstawił go na bok razem z paroma innymi rupieciami. Później do tego wróci. Z namaszczeniem wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty zawinięte w serwetki ciasto i z zadowolonym pomrukiem przystąpił do konsumpcji.

Właśnie drażnił się z druzgotkiem, kończąc drugi kawałek, kiedy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

- P...Proszę wejść! – wykrztusił Lupin, w pośpiechu połykając ciasto.

Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Zamajaczyła w nich częściowo skryta w cieniu postać mężczyzny.

- Na brodę Merlina... – wyszeptał Lupin, podrywając się z miejsca. Zbladł wyraźnie i przez chwilę miał problem ze znalezieniem swojej różdżki. – Syriusz!... – to imię z trudem przeszło mu przez gardło.

Mężczyzna o bladej, zapadniętej twarzy i splątanych czarnych włosach uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.

- Kopę lat, Luniaczku – powiedział z gorzkim uśmiechem na twarzy, robiąc krok do przodu.

- N... Nie zbliżaj się! – Lupin wycelował w niego swoją różdżkę, choć ręka drżała mu nieznacznie.

Syriusz zamarł w pół kroku, jak godzony ostrzem. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w przykrym grymasie.

- Remusie... – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

- Nie podchodź do mnie! – Lupin trwał niezmiennie w pozycji obronnej. – Wiem, że szukasz Pottera, ale czego chcesz ode mnie? Nie oczekuj pomocy... ty zdrajco! – prawie wykrzyczał. Ręka zaciśnięta na różdżce zatrzęsła się nerwowo.

Syriusz stanął w miejscu. Nie wydawał się rozzłoszczony tymi słowami. Raczej... zawiedziony? Remus nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

Człowiek, który zamordował trzynastu ludzi w biały dzień, który uciekł z najstraszniejszego więzienia dla czarodziejów, przechytrzył dementorów i całe Ministerstwo Magii, wpatrywał się w niego, Remusa Johna Lupina, wzrokiem zbitego psa. O ironio...

- Jak mogłeś... – czuł, że coraz bardziej nad sobą nie panuje. Widok Syriusza w takim stanie – jego widok w ogóle, wywoływał w jego głowie całkowity zamęt. Przywoływał wszystkie sceny z przeszłości – od najstraszniejszych po tamte.., po tamte...

Sam już nie wiedział, co zrobić.

- Jak mogłeś zdradzić Lily i Jamesa? Jak mogłeś zabić Petera? Jak mogłeś zawieść Dumbledore'a... i mnie? – dodał ciszej, nie ufając własnemu głosowi.

Z każdym jego słowem Syriusz coraz bardziej kurczył się w sobie.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym to zrobić? – spojrzał na niego ponuro wzrokiem człowieka, którego opuściła ostatnia nadzieja.

- Odejdź i zostaw nas w spokoju. Mnie i Pottera! – wyrzucił z siebie Lupin.

- Wysłuchaj mnie chociaż do końca! – zaskamlał Syriusz błagalnym tonem. – To nie ja jestem zdrajcą. To Glizdogon – obślizgły, parszywy... Chciałem go zabić, zemścić się! ...Ale on przeżył i jest tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Znów spróbuje dopaść Harry'ego. Nie jesteście tu bezpieczni... – mówił rozgorączkowanym tonem.

Lupin zamarł na chwilę, po czym wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem.

- Oszalałeś Black. Ty naprawdę oszalałeś! – spojrzał na niego gniewnie. – Jak po tym wszystkim śmiesz mi to mówić? Jak po tym wszystkim w ogóle śmiesz pokazywać mi się na oczy?

- Remusie, musisz mi uwierzyć! – Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego z desperacją, szukając w jego spojrzeniu choć iskry dawnego zrozumienia.

- Niby dlaczego miałbym ci ponownie zaufać?

- A kto może to zrobić, jeśli nie ty? – czarne oczy patrzyły na niego z wyczekiwaniem. – Czy wiesz, ile ryzykuję, przychodząc tutaj? – pytał Syriusz dalej, przybliżając się z każdą chwilą.

- Więc co tutaj robisz? – Lupin nadal go atakował, ale coraz bardziej tracił pewność siebie.

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Przyszedłem cię zobaczyć... – Black czuł, że zdobywa przewagę.

Lupin zacisnął wargi, odwracając wzrok.

- Wiesz, że wszyscy cię szukają. Wiesz, co się staniej, jeśli cię złapią... Nie chciałbym być tym, który cię wyda.

- Zrobiłbyś to? – Syriusz zatrzymał się na chwilę.

Lupin jeszcze mocniej zagryzł usta. Black uśmiechnął się lekko i pewniej ruszył w jego stronę. Remus drgnął nerwowo i spróbował się odsunąć.

- Nie powiedziałem, że ci wierzę! Nie podchodź! – pogroził mu różdżką, ale nie rzucił żadnego zaklęcia.

Syriusz przechwycił jego wyciągniętą dłoń i odsunął ją na bok.

Lupin czuł rosnące w powietrzu napięcie. Patrzył na Blacka z niepokojem, ale ten nie zwracał na to uwagi. Kiedy był już tak blisko, że mógł słyszeć jego oddech, Syriusz bez uprzedzenia zamknął go w mocnym uścisku. Remus spiął się, ale po chwili poddał się mu z cichym westchnieniem. Wiedział, że teraz nie zdołałby nic już zrobić. Przeklęte sentymenty...

- Remusie...

- Dwanaście lat! - Lupin zmiękł zupełnie.

- Tylko mi tu nie płacz – uśmiechnął się Syriusz w jego ramię.

- Nie zamierzam – odpowiedział bladym uśmiechem.

Syriusz wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie dotknął jego policzka. Jego dłoń była chuda i szorstka, ale nadal biło od niej to samo, znajome ciepło.

Black był teraz wrakiem człowieka. Prawie w niczym nie przypominał już starego Łapy. Wychudły, wysuszony i ponury... Tylko hardość wciąż uparcie biła mu z oczu. Niewiele zostało także z jego dawnej urody. Lupin pamiętał go jeszcze jako przystojnego chłopca – teraz miał przed sobą mężczyznę zniszczonego przez życie. Bał się, że nie będzie w stanie go takiego zaakceptować... Odetchnął z ulgą, stwierdziwszy, że pewne rzeczy nie zmieniają się pomimo upływu lat.

Remus odwzajemnił uścisk, wczepiając się mocno w poły szaty Syriusza.

- Na pewno poradzisz sobie sam? – wymamrotał cicho w jego kołnierz. – Może mógłbym jakoś...

- Nawet o tym nie myśl – uciął stanowczo Syriusz. – Nie chcę narobić ci kłopotów. Wystarczy, że nikt nie dowie się, że tutaj byłem.

Wysunął się ostrożnie z objęć Remusa.

- Muszę iść. Nie mam wiele czasu. Powinienem być ostrożniejszy.

Remus powiódł za nim zmartwionym wzrokiem.

- No, nie patrz tak – Syriusz zaśmiał się nerwowo, przełykając ślinę. Zapatrzył się przez chwilę na usta Lupina. Powoli sięgnął do nich palcami, obrysował ich kształt i...

- Ciasto – stwierdził ni stąd, ni zowąd.

Błyskawicznym ruchem zlizał okruch z twarzy Remusa, a w chwilę później był już przy drzwiach.

- Czekoladowe – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko po staremu i zniknął, zanim Lupin zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku.

Na chwilę zaniemówił, a potem jego policzki oblały się rumieńcem.

„To niepodobna! Przeklęty...!" – jego serce znów zabiło mocniej, a wszystko przez świadomość, że znów ma kogoś...

Nawet jeśli tym kimś był ścigany przez całe Ministerstwo kryminalista, Syriusz Black.


End file.
